LEDs provide controllable lighting and solid-state lighting. They consume less power than traditional lighting devices, and are environmentally friendly. Over time, LEDs have been widely used for various lighting applications such as public place lightings, office and indoor lightings, etc.
Speakers play an important role in modern daily life entertainment. To provide lighting and play music at the same time, current LED lighting device and speaker designs combine speakers and LEDs into one integrated device. However, the present designs of such devices often simply place a speaker onto an LED lighting device to provide lighting and audio playing capabilities. As a result, the resulting device often has poor heat dissipation capacity, low quality bass, and may be difficult to manufacture.
The present disclosure is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.